


thoughts and prayers

by bitchassfuckhead



Series: I luv to make my favs suffer [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: sorta angsty??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: She just couldn't sleep. Her hands kept shaking as she sat on the edge of her bed, silently tapping her foot on the floor.Just waiting. it seemed like all she did now was wait, she'd wait for any updates about her missing best friend and his brother, she'd wait for the phone to ring even though she knew it wasn't gonna ring anytime soon.





	thoughts and prayers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago so its probably very shitty lmao also i didn't finish it oops

You know that feeling like if you fall asleep you'll miss something really important? 

well... that's how Lyla felt. Everytime she tried to close her eyes and peacefully drift into unconsciousness she could hear in her head the phone ringing.

She just couldn't sleep. Her hands kept shaking as she sat on the edge of her bed, silently tapping her foot on the floor. 

Just waiting. it seemed like all she did now was wait, she'd wait for any updates about her missing best friend and his brother, she'd wait for the phone to ring even though she knew it wasn't gonna ring anytime soon.

She hadn't felt this helpless in years. what was she supposed to do? she definitely wasn't gonna send 'thoughts and prayers' like everyone had been on Esteban and Sean's Facebook accounts. she had to do more, she could try to find them? no, that wouldn't work, it's been 2 weeks they could be anywhere. they could be dead in a ditch for all she knew. she shouldn't be thinking like that, they're okay... they have to be.

Her thoughts were cut short by her cellphone ringing, who would be calling this late?

She stood up from her bed and slowly grabbed her phone 

Incoming call from  
babe assistant 🔥💧👀👅🍆

She still hadn't changed his contact name, it was sorta like a inside joke.

She picked up the phone and held it against her ear.

"...Sean?" 

Her heart was pounding. what will he say? is it even him? is it some cop going to tell her they found their dead bodies?


End file.
